Delivery to Hell 117 Kishimoto Drive
by Anime-Geek74
Summary: In an alternate universe the Akatsuki are the mafia, and they're after a man of their own. But when the man they kidnap mistakingly ends up as Naruto, things go horribly wrong. FIRST AU FIC
1. Delivery!

Lucky Squad Seven 

The city of Konoah, located in the middle of the land of fire. This peaceful city had suddenly spawned into a bustling utopia. It had gone apart from its old ways of security; Ninja, to the new wave of protection…The Akatsuki . These men (while being ninja) where also skilled with vehicles, and "organized" killings. With a new creation spawned from the new era of Konoah; Guns, more where being killed. More was throwing this city into Hell. No one said anything because no one wanted to die. The leader of Konoah; the "Hokage" tried his hardest to stop this wave of crime…but no one would go back to the way of the Ninja. Except three people, who never knew each other…little did they know…they would be tied into an earth-shattering event.

"Hey kid!" The old man growled ringing the bell. "Order number 117, Kishimto block" The man grunted. The blonde teenager, around age 16, ran for the box. He yanked it off the table and slung it over his shoulder. He kicked his skateboard up and took off on it. He was making his living as a delivery boy. He delivered Instant Cup ramen, made special by the Ichiraku workers their selves. Naruto sped down the street He was just a few blocks away from the slums. He passed the Yamanaka flower shop, His friend Ino worked in there, her parents owned the store (of course) He looked inside to see Sakura fixing up a display. Naruto almost hit a lamp staring at Sakura…she was beautiful. He swerved around the pole, The package he held almost spilled as he rode on the two right wheels.

He turned on 4th street His blonde hair blowing behind him. It was getting cloudy and looked like it was going to rain. His orange jacket was unzipped leaving his black t-shirt visible, his blue jeans where ruffled and kind of torn up. He pulled up to the house. He didn't see how instant cup ramen delivery was a successful.

"Hello?" he asked knocking on the door. He looked over his shoulder. No one…on the whole street… "hello?" he asked knocking harder. The door was unlocked so he figured to just leave it in there. He was told to if no one answered. He opened the bright brownish door. He took one step when he heard something…"There he is…He's the guy we nab!" Naruto dropped the ramen and reached for his kunai knife. Two men came flying down the stairs, Their black and red cloak flowing behind them. Almost, elegant in a scary way. One's black hair was running behind him ,it looked like silk…Naruto took a step back his heart pounding. One shuriken flew from their hands. Naruto deflected it, rolling backwards. He grabbed the small coffee table and flung it at them. One man grabbed the table and charged Naruto with it. Before he reached the blonde teen a sharp pain hit the back of Naruto's head. One Akatsuki stood over the boys body with a skate board in his hands.

"Looks kinda' young"


	2. Kinda' young?

Kinda' Young?

The two men carried the blonde into a small office, dusty and old with a slight smell of vanilla. They threw him on the couch and waited for their boss. A young looking man stepped out from behind a curtain, located behind the large desk.

"Hello?" The man asked, brushing his black hair back. "Oh, The boss is in a meeting" He sighed. His snake like eyes going from the blonde to the two Akatsuki. There was a loud crash and a small part of the wall blew out with a loud Bang! A tall man with clean cut black hair and evil looking eyes emerged from the door, holstering his gun.

"Who the hell is that?" he asked nodding towards Naruto.

"It's the guy you wanted-" One man started.

"No…I didn't want a 16-year-old…Delivery Boy?" The man snapped staring at Naruto's small ribbon on his sleeve.

"You DumbA-" There was a bang as the door was knocked down, Three men charged in following a black haired young man with a long blue coat. The man whipped out two pistols, The three men tensed up, holding kunai.

"We need him!" The blue coated man yelled. The Akatsuki "leader" took a step aside "Never". His red and black cloak flowing behind him. The other two Akatsuki stepped back, The secretary's eyes widened.

"Why do you need him?"

"For what he's making, why do you need him Itachi?" The blue coated man stepped forwards, the leaf insignia was engraved into the two guns. Naruto's eyes suddenly shot open. His eyes scanning the room.

"What the hell? Where am I?" Naruto yelled. The Akatsuki charged the other men as the blue coated stranger fell back. Naruto tried to get up but before he could there where two loud shots, the three men fell dead.

"Okay where is my delivery boy!" The man yelled slamming his hands on his desk. A young girl strolled in, her blonde hair in ponytails.

"Was he a blonde?"

"Yeah, Who are-"

"I saw him being carried by two gang members"

"S-so who was that?" Naruto asked, twitching all over.

"That was Sasuke" the man called Itachi sighed. Naruto nodded.

"And why am I wanted by two gangs?"

"There was a mistake…you where at this man's house and those idiots assumed it was you…" Itachi said.

"Yeah you're damn right it's a mistake!" Naruto yelled, an ice pack on his head. He straightened up a little when Itachi cleared his throat. There where bags under his eyes…

"Look you'll stay at the hotel next door, My men run that so you should be safe…" Itachi said, staring into the blonde's blue eyes.

"That good?"

"Can I ever leave?"

"If one of my men is with you"

"And what is it "I'm" supposed to be creating?"

"A formula for something that would help us"

-----Later that night----------------

Naruto unzipped his coat and threw it off; he put on a white Long sleeve and black jeans. He walked towards the stairs. His blue eyes scanned the floor. He didn't know what was going on or why…

"Um, excuse me?" A young voice asked behind him. Naruto spun around to see a beautiful girl around 16 or 17…his age.

"Y-Yeah?" he asked; his voice almost cracked.

"Can you tell me where the pool is?" The girl asked, putting her hands behind her back in a kind of cute shy way. Her eyes, where not like any he had ever seen, they had no pupils…kind of a light violet hue to them…

"You know what? This is my first time here so I have no idea, but come on let's go find it!" Naruto smiled. The girl nodded.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata" She smiled, a slight blush on her cheeks as she held her hand out.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" He smiled. Hinata looked at him kind of funny.

"Your father was…"

"Yes…He was the fourth Hokage" Naruto sighed. Hinata approached him and put her hand on his cheek "I'm so sorry" She cooed.

-----13 years ago----

The blue haired baby cried and kicked as his mother grabbed him and held him to her chest, she stroked his head and tried to calm him as swords and kunai clanked outside. There was a loud bang as a man ran into the room at the baby; a kunai went through his back. the body hit the table, causing a horrible crash. It was dark and the smell of fresh blood polluted the room. A blonde man entered the room. "I got them just in time hu?" He asked, scratching his head. The woman sat the baby down and threw herself onto the floor.

"Thank you!" She cried clapping her hands together in prayer. The blonde man looked at her

"No problem, that's why I'm Hokage!" He beamed. The baby cried but the crying decreased after he focused on the man.

"Now I have to get home…but I'm assigning Ebisu to look after you guys alright?" He asked.

The fourth Hokage approached his home, His 3 year old son was in side playing with that little figure he had gotten recently. The fourth walked into his two story house, the smell of ramen greeted him at the door, He looked at the table to see his bowl just as he left it 4 minutes ago, hot and steamy.

"Naruto!" The man yelled. His son, looking so much like his father, leapt up and ran over to the table. The clanked bowls and dug in. about 5 minutes into the feast there was a knock at the door.

"Stay" The fourth told his son. He got up and walked towards the door, a piece blew apart with a bag as a hooded man broke down the rest. The fourth stumbled back, a kunai in his heart.

"Run Naruto! NEVER LOOK BACK! " The fourth yelled as he tackled the man into a cabinet

The man kicked the Hokage off and gave him a clean punch to the jaw, The Hokage pulled out a kunai and rammed it into the man's arm, his weapon falling with a loud clank. The man moaned and then leapt up, taking one swing at the Hokage before a wall of Chakra fell before the fourth. The Hokage's hands where moving fast as light, making hand signs…there was a bright light and that's all the young Naruto could remember. His father looked like an angel as the light flew around him…and that's how he would be remembered…an angel


End file.
